Traditional fracture open reduction is performed by a doctor by use of an appliance under a direct vision environment. After open resetting, rigid internal fixation or external fixation is adopted for fixing an affected limb. By adopting an open reduction treatment way, closed fracture is artificially turned into open fracture, and the chance of infection is increased. In the operation process, the blood circulation is likely to be destroyed, a necrotic area at the fracture end is increased, and delayed healing and even no healing is caused. Simultaneously, when in open reduction, the removal of hematoma will interfere with the self-repair capability of a human body and also affect the healing of the fracture.
An intramedullary nail technology and a minimally invasive steel plate fixation technology which have been developed till now can solve the open reduction problem, but in the operation process, X-ray irradiation needs to be performed continuously, and the radiation to the doctor and a patient is greater. In addition, according to the prior art, the reduction is performed under a two-dimensional information environment, so that the poor reduction is easily caused, and the problems of low operation stability and the like also exist.